The Pharaoh's Love
by Camii
Summary: When my OC,Heroku, kisses Marik she betrayas her Yami,Hara.Now she must pick up the pieces and solve her destiny,together with the Pharaoh,ultimatly leading into something no one would have ever guessed. OCY
1. The Millennium Necklace

Destiny Intertwined  
  
Heroku, is sent to help Yami with his destiny, however she falls for Marik, but after he betrays her, she is left to solve the puzzle's secret, solving her destiny, intertwining with Yami's…  
  
Chapter Ichi  
  
The Millennium Necklace  
  
//means talking between hikari's and Yami's//  
  
'Oh great' Yugi thought to himself as he got out of bed. 'I'm late, again' he said with a grumble. His long hair fell to his shoulders, as he looked into his reflection in the mirror. He resented the fact that he was alone all the time, Grandpa Muto was away on an archeological dig in Cairo. And Yami was always pondering about his past. He always seemed that he was to busy, ever since Isizu told him the "end" was to come. He fell back on his bed and spread his arms on the sheets. He thought about how he was so sad, so lonely. Everyone had someone, tears gathered in his eyes. Even Yami. He straightened up, and tried to calm down, but before he could, he reminded himself that now, he was really late. He put on a black shirt, and black pants that he had laid out on his dresser the day before. He grabbed his bag, slinged it across his back and headed for the door.   
  
He walked slowly to Domino High, not really there, his eyes were out of focus most of the time, as he though about the horrible day that had laid itself out before him. He resented everything about today, and ignored the gang. At lunch, he pondered his thoughts. To Yugi, it seemed everything was falling apart, all he wanted was someone, someone to hold, someone to kiss, someone to love. But none of his current friends could not provide that. He totally zoned out, wondering if Yami even cares.   
  
**  
  
Then he realized Bakura was talking to him, he shook his head, and focused on that irritating voice he heard.   
  
'What do you want, Bakura?'  
  
"I just wanted to talk, it seems that lately everyone is so rapped up in themselves, I feel left out'  
  
"Its very interesting to listen to your whining"  
  
"What is your problem, Yugi?"  
  
"YOU!"   
  
Bakura mumbled something to himself as he walked away, rolling his eyes. Yugi starred into his lunch, wishing things were different. He thought about when he had a normal family, and he had a normal life. It reminded him of his golden box, something his parents hadn't token away from him, it had a picture of him and his family (before they had gone their separate ways), and a picture he had drew with Seika. She had never talked much, but she always listened. Yugi didn't know much about her, she was just always there when he called on her. He wished there would be no Millennium Puzzle, no divorced parents. No loneliness, no pain.   
  
**  
  
Yugi left the lunchroom, feeling even more depressed, when he saw a unfamiliar face at domino high. The blond haired girl came up to him…  
  
'Hi, I'm Heroku, I'm having a little trouble, can you tell me where the ELA classroom is?'   
  
I have ELA too, if its not a problem, we could walk together. If you need help you can always ask me, I could use a new friend.' he said as he tried to hide his cheeks blood red with his long shiny blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet" Heroku said, as she moved in and gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek, 'you wait right here' then walked to the end of the hall, winked and turned the corner.   
  
He tried to hide the smile dancing on his lips, he couldn't. When she winked at him from the end of the hall, he looked down at the floor, smiling. He felt a different kind of feeling in his heart, now a new hope had risen, he knew that she would help his wounds heal.  
  
Yugi waited for a couple minutes, and then Heroku appeared, walking towards him.  
  
'thanks a bunch for waiting' she said, smiling at him, and together they set off towards room 556, ELA.  
  
**  
  
'I wonder why he is so nice, especially to other freshman, most of the other freshman clump together in groups not speaking.' Heroku thought, dreamily staring at the blackboard, not paying attention  
  
//that's because he is another hikari// Hara, her Yami interrupted  
  
//stop eavesdropping, don't you have anything better to do? Anyway, what are you talking about? He doesn't have a Millennium Item//  
  
//Heroku, destiny sent us, because many the students here have the Millennium Items//  
  
//don't fall in love now, Heroku. Evil lurks by//  
  
A olive-skinned boy with platinum blonde hair pushed the door open, causing it to slam into the wall, smashing the glass into pieces.  
  
//who? Him?//  
  
//Yes, Heroku. I have heard of him, he possess the Millennium Rod//  
  
//he is ugly, Yugi is much cuter//  
  
Hara sighed and Heroku giggled secretly during class. She pretended to ignore the olive-skinned boy who kept staring at her.  
  
//Marik, who is this girl?//  
  
//She possess' the Necklace//  
  
//this could be to my advantage//  
  
**  
  
Class drifted by, as Heroku gazed out the window. It was a beautiful day in Domino City, outside the birds were singing, the grass was lush green, and the sun was shining, further elevating her mood. Outside the classroom, Yugi waited for her and showed her to her next class, which was Biology. Yugi sat down across from her and smiled. She smiled back. The teacher drowned on and on, as she scribbled down some notes, but took the advantage to draw Millennium Symbols and hieroglyphs across the top of her notebook. It reminded her that it wasn't long ago that she bonded with Hara.   
  
Her past is rooted in mystery, as for no one knows of her parents disappearances, nor of her Yami, Hara. 'Twas only a couple of years ago, before her fathers disappearance.. A warm breeze passed through Heroku's long blonde hair, her blue eyes sparkling. She followed her father into the pyramid, 'I have something to show you' he said as she followed him down a dark dingy shaft. He turned on his flashlight and illuminated a huge golden room decorated with hieroglyphs. He pointed towards one particular wall, she looked at a drawing of a young beautiful girl. Around her neck was a necklace with a eye on it.  
  
'that's you, Heroku' her father said, giving her the flashlight, 'I've read these Hieroglyphs, Heroku. It is your destiny to own the Millennium Necklace.'  
  
'but-I-I don't understand, father'  
  
'Hara, she looks exactly like you, Heroku. She helped the Pharaoh save the world, and now destiny is repeating itself, now you have to help the Pharaoh'  
  
He handed her the necklace, and helped her put it on her neck.  
  
'how will I know who is the Pharaoh, father?' she asked, helplessly lost in questions  
  
'Hara will help you, now go save the world, Heroku'  
  
'but fathe-' but before she could answer, he had vanished  
  
'oh father' she murmured, looking down at the necklace, it gleamed brightly though their surroundings were black.   
  
'what the-?' she asked bluntly. Heroku put her hands out, almost touching the necklace. Her surroundings began to spiral oddly, and next thing she knew she was in another place.  
  
'Heroku, I've been waiting for you'  
  
'Hara?'  
  
Hara came out of the darkness, and nodded. Heroku gasped, 'you're-you're me'  
  
'no, Heroku, I'm your past'  
  
'but how?'  
  
Hara sighed, as her story began…  
  
'millennia's ago, the ancient Egyptians played a game of darkness, the shadow games. Powerful wizards released monsters to do their bidding, but soon the wizards lost control over the beasts and they destroyed villages and killed countless mortals. Yet, then I was still not aware of my destiny. Pharaoh Yami used powerful magic and sealed the monsters in tablets, but still the wizards brought the monsters out, and their epic battle began, and it was up to me and the Pharaoh to stop them. Now, destiny is repeating itself, hikari, and King Yami will have to fight the evil once again, but with our help'  
  
Heroku nodded, and the room began to spin again, she closed her eyes, wondering where she would be now. She opened her eyes, she was back home in Domino City.   
  
'how?' she asked loudly. Hara's sweet voice answered quietly inside her head  
  
'shadow magic'  
  
Heroku smiled..  
  
The summer days passed by, as August came to an end, and Heroku wasn't lonely. She called up Domino High, and made sure she knew the first day of school, 'ah, September 8th, a Monday' she remembered herself repeating over the telephone to the secretary, 'I'll be there, thank you'  
  
Heroku brought herself back into the world of the living now. The bell rang moments later, and the classroom was a mixture of students rushing to go home and others who had activities.   
  
Yugi helped her gather up her books and together they walked home.  
  
**  
  
//Yami, Yami!// Yugi said to his aibou, impatiently yelling his name  
  
//does this girl have an Item? She seems like a hikari//  
  
//yes, she does aibou, and I may not remember much of my past, but her Yami has something to do with it//  
  
Yugi nodded silently, inside he was happy that Yami had answered him, and that he had called him aibou.  
  
**  
  
//Hara, what item does he possess?, I feel strong power from him//  
  
//inside him lives the Pharaoh, he owns the Puzzle//  
  
//So we have found him, Hara. What next?//  
  
//we wait, first we need to find the evil ones who seek to run the world//  
  
Heroku nodded silently.  
  
Yugi walked her home, which wasn't far from his own  
  
'can I come for you tomorrow?'  
  
'sure'  
  
Both smiled at each other, Yugi walked down the steps of her porch and she watched him the door to his house, which was four houses away.   
  
*~*  
  
What will happen when Yugi finds out Heroku has a Millennuim Item?  
  
Why was Marik staring at her in class, and what is he planning?  
  
*~*  
  
Until next chapter…please review! 


	2. Betrayal

*Thanks to my 2 reviewers…*glomps reviewers* PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE BAKURA SHUN YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Chapter Ni  
  
Betrayal  
  
Once home, Heroku swiftly did her homework, which was rather dull by her standards, changed into some clothes that could be worn around the house and watched some TV.   
  
Hara knocked and opened the door which separated the girl's minds.   
  
Hara barely stifled a yawn and said 'make me visible, you might as well have some company'  
  
'your right' Heroku said, bringing her hands up to the Necklace, saying a verse that Hara had taught her. Momentarily, Hara appeared, in her usual off the shoulder dress, with black lining. She leaned her golden staff with a orb on the top of it, against the wall and sat down next to Heroku. Her wrists and hands were covered in gold jewelry and the Necklaces both glowed bright yellow. They watched television and soon both girls soon fell asleep in the living room…  
  
**  
  
'what are you planning?' Malik asked, seeing as his darker half was grinning evilly   
  
'Do you know the name of that girl who was in English with us-I mean you?'  
  
'no, why?' Malik asked suspiciously then, cocking an eyebrow 'you've got a crush'  
  
'I'm not denying it'  
  
'something tells me it has something to do with more than a crush' Malik thought to himself,  
  
'where's Bakura, I need his help?'  
  
Malik kept his mouth shut, trying hard not to ask 'what for?' instead he said 'I don't know, go to his house, knowing him, he's sitting at home, planning another scheme of world domination'  
  
Marik left, slamming the door behind him, he walked quickly up to Bakura's house, and opened the door without knocking.  
  
'didn't anyone teach you to knock?' Bakura said coolly, 'people are sleeping in this house. Besides, what are you doing here?'  
  
'a new girl has come to Domino High, and she possess the Sennen Necklace, and I need you to duel her in the Shadow Realm, use this card to defeat her' Marik handed him Obelisk The Tormentor.  
  
''why should I do anything for you?'   
  
'because if you succeed you will take her necklace, and I'll rescue her and help her recover from her weakened state due to your shadow realm duel' Marik cackled madly 'earning her trust and stealing her Egyptian God Card, shunning her into the Shadow Realm for all eternity'  
  
'alright, but when will I receive this necklace?'  
  
'once my plan has succeeded, tomb robber'  
  
'I suppose, two items are better than one' Bakura said, looking down at his Ring.  
  
'Now, tomorrow, Malik will meet up with Yugi and ask to be introduced, then you'll pop up'  
  
'I'll tell you the rest tomorrow, and you will succeed'  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Heroku was rudely awakened by a hard poke in the ribs. She opened one eyes..   
  
'get up, you're going to be late for school'  
  
'alright, alright, you don't have to poke'  
  
Heroku got up wearily and headed up to her room, took a quick shower and dressed in a black tank top and a black skirt. She wolfed down some breakfast, and made Hara disappear into her soul room once more.   
  
A loud knock echoed within the house, and Heroku headed for the door.  
  
'hey Yugi!' she said, smiling at him. She grabbed her bag and keys and left for school with him.   
  
In five minutes time, they had arrived at school, it was 8:10, so they decided to walk around. The gang caught them in the hall, and Yugi introduced Heroku to everyone.   
  
First there was Joey, then, Ryou, Tea, and Tristan. Yugi spotted out Seto Kaiba walking by, pretending the Yugi-tachi didn't exist. The bell rang and the group separated, Heroku walked to her math class, on the way, the olive-skinned boy caught up to her. She ignored him and went into her math classroom. The day passed and she didn't see anyone from the Yugi-tachi. She shrugged it off and headed home. She didn't notice Bakura spying on her from behind the building. He followed her home using side streets, and when she passed a deserted alley he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in.   
  
'I challenge you to a shadow game'  
  
'I accept'  
  
'but first we wager our items, I see you have a millennium item'  
  
'I can't wager it'  
  
'you have no choice'  
  
The shadow realm appeared, surrounding them, swallowing any happiness  
  
Bakura stepped out of the darkness and Heroku could see his face  
  
'Ryou' she said  
  
'no, Heroku, Bakura' The Millennium Ring materialized 'you aren't the only one who has a item'  
  
'Now let the duel begin' he said, drawing his cards.  
  
Heroku followed his actions, drawing her cards. The dark shadow realm was starting to take effect, and Heroku was slowly weakening.  
  
//you aren't strong enough to do this Heroku, the shadow realm is too much for you//  
  
Hara said, interfering while Heroku was dueling  
  
//please let me take control//  
  
//not yet//  
  
Bakura placed a monster in defense mode and two trap or magic cards  
  
Heroku placed one monster in defense mode, and one magic card  
  
//Soon I'll play my Egyptian God Card, Hara//  
  
//Good, get this over with fast//  
  
Bakura switched his monster into face-up attack mode, and it was Koumori dragon, Heroku acted fast and played Scapegoat. One fluff ball was destroyed, she drew a card. A smile flickered on her face, but it quickly faded.   
  
'I sacrifice all three scapegoat and one monster card to call forth, Slyfer The Sky Dragon'  
  
The dragon roared and Bakura's face became grim.  
  
The shadow realm swirled around Heroku's eyes, as she murmured 'slyfer attack'  
  
She watched as the dragon obliterated Bakura's remaining life points as she collapsed.   
  
**  
  
'Heroku?' said a mature boys voice, she couldn't see the face  
  
'Heroku are you okay?' he repeated  
  
She opened her eyes, 'shadow game…collapsed…help'  
  
'come on, I'll take care of you' He tried to help Heroku up but she stumbled, her body was numb with the force of the Shadow Realm. He put her down, told her to grab his neck, and he carried her to his house. Heroku gazed up at the sky, it was dark and the stars shone, She guessed that she was out for quite a while. They turned a corner and the boy walked up the stairs to a huge white house. He opened the door and let her down gently on the sofa.   
  
'are you okay, now?'  
  
'I don't think so' she said wearily, 'how did you find me?'  
  
'pretty girls don't lie in alleyways'   
  
Heroku felt her cheeks going pink. The olive-skinned boy smiled back  
  
'oh, by the way, I'm Marik' he said, smiling once again, and heading to another room, which Heroku knew was the kitchen when he asked her 'want a cup of tea or coffee?'  
  
'Tea would be nice,thanks'  
  
//I've heard that name before// Hara said suspiciously.  
  
//be nice Hara, not everyone wants my millennium item, the boy probably thinks its just some ordinary necklace//  
  
//there are many people here who know of the ancient powers that the items possess and will do anything to gather them up and unlock the Pharaohs secret//  
  
//but they can't, or can they?// Heroku asked, starting to worry now  
  
//I can not answer all of the questions you ask of me, there are certain things I do not remember//  
  
//but its my destiny//  
  
//yes but others have plans to change your destiny//  
  
Heroku stopped talking on the subject, she didn't want to feel uneasy in the comfort of Marik. Her view had certainly changed since that day in English class.   
  
He came back, holding a cup of tea in one hand and pastries in the other.   
  
'make yourself at home' he told her, waving a hand at the tea and pastries which lay on the table in front of them.   
  
'what happened to you there?'  
  
Heroku blushed again, trying to hide her face in her golden strands of hair.   
  
'it's a very long story, and I don't think I could go blabbing around'  
  
'its alright, I understand'  
  
'what a pretty necklace'  
  
'my father gave it to me before he went away' she said, picking up the cup in front of her and beginning to take a sip when he asked:  
  
'it has the millennium symbol on it'  
  
She nearly choked. She had forgotten what Hara told her yesterday.   
  
'how did--how did you know?'  
  
'I have the Millennium Rod' he said in a low voice, he edged closer to her, yet she didn't move away.   
  
Marik played with her strands of golden hair as he placed the Millennium Rod on the table (it had appeared suddenly when he had said its name) He moved closer as she could see into the depths of his lavender eyes, she could touch his soft face…he lingered as her looked into her beautifully pale eyes or into her raspberry red lips, he knew he couldn't betray her.   
  
He moved closer and she didn't object, he captured her lips, denying his feelings, knowing that he mustn't fail the plan. He was about to break it, but Heroku pulled away first.   
  
She got up and her hands went to the necklace  
  
'you're going to betray me' She knew that Marik had just opened his mouth and was about to retaliate, 'save your lies, evil one'   
  
She turned around, Marik stared. She wasn't Heroku. It was someone else.  
  
'Marik, so we meet again?' Her gray eyes bore into his as he watched silently.  
  
'you killed my parents, now you seduce my hikari'   
  
'who -who are you? said Marik's quivering voice  
  
Hara's voice dropped to a mere whisper of a threatening voice:  
  
'you don't remember?' she said, trying to suppress the rage running through her body  
  
'you don't remember how you killed my parents that night' she said coldly 'in front of me, while I hid in the corner. You slaughtered them. Through the next ten years I heard them screaming as you slowly tortured them. And when I finally meet you, you don't remember?'  
  
Marik sat still, as if trying hard not to breath or move.   
  
'just you wait, Marik. Your time is nearing and you aren't as smart as you used to be. Soon, you will be outsmarted in your own game and you will suffer the worst defeat, and you will spend the rest of your days in the Shadow Realm, along with Bakura, your accomplice. You mustn't think I did not know that you would try to get on Heroku's good side, yet I knew this would happen. The nerve' Hara spat. For a moment, her eyes lingered on the fool, and with that she vanished. 


End file.
